cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Codex Merlini
Codex Merlini — Appears in Claimed by Shadow Books Appears in / Mentioned In * Claimed by Shadow * Embrace the Night Introduction The Codex Merlini is the primer—the text on which all modern magic is based. Merlin wrote it, in part from his own work, and also from his research into the available magical texts of his day—many of which are now lost. He feared that knowledge would be lost if someone didn't catalog it for future generations. But legend says that only have half his work was found, that there was originally a second volume. Merlin divided his spells into two parts for security. The spells themselves were in volume one, the counter-spells in volume two. Most of the counterspells have been discovered by trial and error through the years, except for a few odd numer of them.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 About Powers & Abilities * Valuable spells in volume one * Valuable counter-spells in volume two Characteristics / Traits *contains som very dangerous spells.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Physical Description * ancient book Author * Merlin Other Details * Volume two may have the counter-spell to the Duthracht Geis.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Merlin * Dark Fey King * Cassandra Palmer * John Pritkin * Kit Marlowe * Tomas * Radella * Pritkin's Golem * Tony Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie bargains with the Dark Fey King to release Pritkin's Golem from being hunted and sanctuary for Tomas, plus information and aid in locating Tony in Faerie. Pritkin is so incensed that the King threatens him and Kit Marlowe tackles him.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 JP is furious that Cassie bargained to book to the Dark Fey King. He finally has his chance to confront her about it at the Lyceum Theatre in 1889. John's determined to stop her from giving the Codex to the Dark Fey King. She tries to appease him by offering to let him have first crack at it to remove the dangerous spells, if she can have for the counterspell to the Geis—she never promised the King not to gut the book.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 3. Embrace the Night Embrace the Night, ch. Quotes : "But if you help me," I hastened to add, "I'll let you have first crack at it. You can take out whatever you feel is so dangerous, give me the counterspell for the geis and then we turn the rest over to the king.” — Cassie and Pritkin Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 : He looked at me as if I were speaking Martian. "Do you not realize what you did? You gave the Fey your word-they will hold you to it.” ... "I said I'd give them the book. I didn't make any promises about the contents.” ... "And you think that specious argument will hold up?” ... "Yeah." I really wondered what world Pritkin had been living in, because it sure wasn't the supernatural one. "Anything not specifically spelled out in a contract is open to interpretation. If the king didn't want me gutting the book, he should have said so.” — Cassie and Pritkin Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 See Also * Magical Objects and Weapons * Faerie Book References External Links * Spells - Merlin Wiki - BBC TV Series Category:Magical Objects